Remembering Isn't Always Bad
by bucktooth22
Summary: This story goes into Rick and Magnum's life together as a couple including flashbacks and a small (basicly insignificant) mystery of a missing boy. Slash: Magnum/Rick


Name: Remembering Isn't Always Bad

Summary: This story goes into Rick and Magnum's life together as a couple including flashbacks and a small (basically insignificant) mystery of a missing boy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Magnum P.I. any of its characters, places, or events.

* * *

_Magnum had watched all his friends and family during his coma. There was so much he needed to finish before he could leave. He had to tell Michelle he loved her and he had to say goodbye to his baby girl. He watched them as they fell off the cliff. He said goodbye to Higgins and TC and all his other friends. He asked the lads to watch over them while he was gone. Then he went to Rick. He watched Rick and tried to take care of him but the little vet was taking Thomas's coma the hardest. He had become withdrawn and angry and it hurt Thomas to see him like that; it hurt him even more to know he was the cause of it. Rick would snap and yell and throw things whenever someone mentioned Thomas and his condition. The apartment was in complete disarray but he was staying in Magnum's house now. The private investigator would watch with no_ _way to console his long time love as Rick cried into the pillows or inhaled the scent of Magnum from his clothes. Magnum had tried everything he could to tell Rick how he felt but nothing got though. Thomas had tried screaming, whispering, consoling, everything. When he woke up he felt pain shoot through his body. He needed to tell Rick how he felt. He needed to hold the little brunette and rock him back and forth stroking his hair and telling him everything would be okay. For a while he couldn't speak at all, it wasn't that he had forgotten how as most theorized. Rick stayed with him all the time and for the first week it was beautiful blue skies. Then Magnum heard it was going to storm. He had gotten up, and walked off with his mother. Rick was in awe and Magnum didn't want him to know why. After that they began living their normal separate lives._

_"Hey Magnum, you're coming over tomorrow night for a movie night. Just us two." Rick said one day. Magnum had initially consented but with the thought of being alone with Rick made him uneasy he figured a way around it. He had tried telling the others that he had been watching them during his coma but they didn't understand. Rick was the only one who didn't seem to judge him and although Magnum cherished that he still didn't trust himself alone with his long time crush._

_He was working out on the treadmill when Rick came in with the chaplain at his heels. Magnum and Rick began getting into an argument and Magnum was so confused. No one was telling him the truth and it was getting frustrating. When Magnum asked Rick to look into the new physical trainer Rick became instantly wary. The guy had been unabashedly hitting on Magnum but the giant doofus had been oblivious. Both Magnum and Rick had gone to TC about their crushes on the other and the poor Pilate was getting seriously tired of the two idiots. When Rick went to TC for help he was flat out unwilling to lend a helping hand. At least not until the two bozos stopped beating around the bush and kissed each other. Rick still tried to be as close to Magnum as possible whenever he got the chance but Magnum began distancing himself, intent on finding his "fourth man."_

* * *

"Is there any way we can get something to drink in here? It's very hot." The woman said. She was a very beautiful creature and had introduced herself as Samantha. She stood in Rick's office fanning herself. Usually Magnum would be flirting uncontrollably but since that fateful night he had been interested in no one except that particular little brunette. Samantha was 5'7 and had straight blond hair. She was well endowed both up top and on bottom. She looked to be about 27 years old.

"A large glass of orange juice is $3 and a small is $2." Rick said not looking up from his place at the desk. Magnum walked over and picked up the phone.

"One large glass of orange juice please." Magnum said. "Just put it on my tab."

"You mean my tab." Rick said looking up at last. Magnum grinned down at the smaller man.

"My brother was kidnapped off the beach." She said at last.

"And you want me to find him?" Magnum asked. She nodded.

"Oh can you please help me?" She asked batting her eyelashes and sliding up to the private investigator. She grabbed onto his arm and looked up into his green eyes flirtatiously.

"Uh...yes." Magnum said untangling himself from her grasp. Rick eyed them carefully.

"I spoke to the police but they said I can't file him missing until he's been gone for 24 hours. I just know someone's taken him!" She cried.

"Wait so you didn't see anyone taking your brother?" Magnum asked sighing.

"Well no. But he wouldn't just wander off!" She said latching herself once again onto Magnum's arm.

"Can you describe your brother to me?" Magnum asked pulling himself out of her clutches once again.

"Oh yes." She said producing a picture. He looked about 10 years old with crooked teeth and sandy blond hair. His blue eyes matched his sister's, as did his tan complexion.

"Is this recent?" Magnum asked eyeing the picture and then the woman carefully.

"Yes that's only a few months old. I know there's an age gap but can you please find him?" She begged latching herself once again to Magnum's arm.

"Would you please stop that?" Magnum asked pulling his arm out of her perfectly manicured nails. "I'll help you. I go for $200 an hour."

"Okay. I can pay, just find my brother." She wailed.

Your orange juice ma'am." The waiter said handing Samantha a large glass of orange liquid. She gulped at it greedily. By the time she left Magnum was so tired of detaching her from his arm he was about to get a crowbar.

"That was testing on my patience." Magnum sighed sitting on Rick's desk.

"Mine too." Rick said looking up into Magnum's big green eyes.

"It looks like a storm's coming." Magnum commented tiredly looking up at the darkening sky.

"Do you want me to come over tonight?" Rick offered kindheartedly. They both knew that thunderstorms had given Magnum nightmares of their times in Nam. Rick was the only one who had seen Magnum like that, vulnerable, scared, hurt, broken. Magnum nodded slowly.

"Thanks Rick." Magnum said in a small voice.

"Anything for you big guy." Rick said getting up from his seat and moving between Magnum's legs. Rick wrapped his arms around the taller man and put his head against the hard chest of the private investigator.

Magnum snaked his arms around Rick's waist and held him close.

That night Magnum sat on his couch drinking a beer and waiting for Rick to come over. There was a game on but he couldn't seem to focus on it. The clash of thunder and lightning outside were beginning to break his concentration. With another crash of thunder Magnum drifted off into his memories.

* * *

_Magnum was so scared watching his long time crush and one of his two best friends bleed out. Rick had been shot in the side and he was dying. Their aggressors were advancing quickly and there was nothing Magnum could do._

_"You have to leave me!" Rick whispered as Magnum pressed a cloth to the wound to stop the bleeding._

_"Pretend you're dead." Magnum commanded before snaking away. As the two enemy attackers progressed they stalked around Rick, Magnum wanted to kill them. He wanted to rip their eyes out for looking at his friend like that. They were like predators stalking their prey. Suddenly Magnum jumped out at them, not able to control himself anymore. He fought them to the ground and killed them._

_"I told you to go." Rick croaked out after Magnum had finished the two off._

_"I'm not leaving you!" Magnum yelled angrily._

* * *

"Magnum! Wake up! Thomas!" Rick yelled urgently, shaking the taller man violently. Magnum sat up suddenly. Rick had a terrified look on his face. Rick always got that look whenever Magnum blacked out after a flashback to their war times.

"I'm fine Rick. Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." Magnum said easing back into the couch slowly.

"It's been a while since you've had an episode. I should have gotten here sooner." Rick said watching Magnum warily.

Suddenly the door to the guest house burst open and Higgins stepped inside. Closing the door behind himself he bustled down the stairs.

"I heard yelling and thought... I didn't see you arrive Rick." Higgins said looking back and forth between the two.

"Nice to see you too Higgins." Rick said dryly.

"I guess I shall retire for the night. If you need anything...don't ask me." Higgins said before turning on his heels and trudging out back into the downpour outside.

"Well isn't he just a little ray of sunshine?" Rick commented sarcastically in an attempt to get Magnum's spirits back up.

"Just delightful." Magnum responded grumpily before taking a swig from his now lukewarm beer. Magnum seemed oblivious to its disgusting flavor.

"We should probably get to bed too." Rick commented.

"I'm not tired." Magnum lied. Rick bit back a remark about the big purple bags under Thomas' eyes and instead opted to forcefully drag the much larger man to bed. Magnum let a small smile inhabit his lips at the effort Rick was giving. By the time Rick had gotten them to the bedroom he was exhausted.

"You need to stop working out so much. Muscle weighs more than fat ya know." Rick said huffing. Magnum laughed and pulled Rick into a hug.

"But if I stopped working out I couldn't do this." Magnum said picking Rick up bridal style and placing him gently on the bed. Rick grumbled lightheartedly.

"I'm not even in my pajamas yet and you're already trying to get me into bed." Rick said grinning. Magnum walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of pajama pants and threw them at Rick who caught them easily.

"I can't just change, I'm soaked though." Rick said before taking his pajama pants and going to the bathroom. Magnum moved over so he had a nice view while they changed. Rick pulled off all his wet clothes, even his boxers and toweled himself off before pulling on the pants. He hung all his wet clothes in the shower and turned around to find Magnum watching him.

"Were you watching me the whole time?" Rick asked grinning.

"Of course. I didn't want anything to happen to you while I wasn't paying attention." Magnum respond grinning.

"Goodnight Thomas." Rick said curling into Magnum's strong arms. "Dream of me."

"I always do."

* * *

_It was a cold wet night, rain was pouring down from the sky like a faucet. Magnum had gotten home just in time before the downpour began. He locked the door and went to his room. There was a flash of lightning followed by a crack of thunder and Magnum let out an involuntary whimper. He got under the covers and hid himself from the world where they couldn't get him; where no one could find him. Magnum cried as he remembered those nightmarish battles in Nam._

_"Thomas!" He heard Rick's voice call. He felt fear grip him inside like a cold hand. "Can I borrow-" Rick trailed off as he saw his friend crying in bed. Magnum looked so lost, so afraid, so lonely. Later Rick would describe him as looking shattered and that honestly described how he felt._

_"Please leave me alone." Magnum asked, trying to sound like the put together man he had masked himself into but his voice cracked and the terror seeped into his words._

_"What happened?" Rick asked instantly beside Thomas._

_"Nothing I'm fine." Magnum said trying to hide his tearstained face._

_"Thomas." Rick persisted._

_The two of them heard the door to the guest house open._

_"Magnum?" Higgins voice called._

_"Go away Higgins!" Magnum yelled. They listened as Higgins let himself out in silence._

_"Talk to me Thomas." Rick commanded._

_"Anyone but you." Magnum said with a new wave of tears leaking out of his eyes as the storm raged on outside._

_"Why? What's so wrong with me?" Rick asked suddenly defensive._

_"Please just leave." Magnum begged._

_"Thomas. Tell me what's going on." Rick commanded._

_"You really want to know? Fine. I'm in love with you. I have nightmares whenever there's a storm. That's it. I remember Nam during thunderstorms and I love you so I didn't want you to know. The last person I wanted to find this out was you because I don't want you to see me like this." Magnum said trying to wipe away the tears._

_"Like what? Vulnerable?" Rick asked innocent curiosity in his eyes._

_"Broken."_

_"I love you too." Rick said with a voice so low Magnum thought he had imagined it._

_"I'm scared Rick." Magnum said pulling the little brunette against him._

_"I love you Thomas. I love you. I will never let anyone hurt you again. I love you Magnum." Rick repeated getting louder as he clung to Magnum's shivering frame._

_"Stay with me." Magnum begged sobbing into Rick's shoulder._

_"Forever." Rick promised holding onto Magnum tightly. Rick began coming over more and more and began staying over regularly. Whenever Rick was with him Magnum was fine, storm or sunshine. As long as Rick was by his side Magnum was fearless, carefree. There were the few occasional late arrivals on Rick's part but for the majority of the time the littlest vet made it in time._

* * *

Magnum woke up tiredly. His back was against Rick's warm hard chest. Magnum rolled over and came face to face with Rick.

"You're staring." Rick said not opening his eyes. Magnum didn't even realize he was awake.

"Thank you." Magnum said after a long silence.

"For what?" Rick asked still not opening his eyes. He snuggled up to Magnum's warm chest.

"Well you take care of me every storm." Magnum said putting his arms around Rick.

"But I was late last night." Rick said bitterly. His eyes opened at last and looked up into Magnum's face apologetically.

"That was the first episode I've had in...a long time." Magnum said looking down at Rick's face lovingly.

"Last night was the worst I've seen." Rick commented loosing eye contact.  
"But I've hit you before. I didn't even hurt you last night." Magnum said remembering the bruises and black eyes he had woken to find marring Rick's face in the past.

"But you'd never looked so scared before. Not even the very first night." Rick said.

"That's because last night I was remembering the time you got shot in the side." Magnum said.

"And that's what frightens you most?" Rick asked.

"Losing you is the worst nightmare I could ever imagine."

"You don't have to imagine. I'll always be here for you."

"I should get up. There's a boy missing." Magnum grumbled before slowly easing himself from the bed and from Rick's warmth.

"Yah I should get up too. Higgins's going to have my hide if I'm late." Rick said not getting up. Magnum laughed and within a few minutes while Rick was still in bed.

The private investigator spent the day searching for Samantha's brother until nightfall. By midnight he was in the King Kamehameha Club with Rick. He had returned the boy, Mark, to his sister and had gotten paid. She had given him extra money but when he brought her attention to it she simply brushed it off and said it was a bonus for taking such little time. Magnum laid out on the plush couch as Rick sat at his desk working late into the night by the lamp.

"Where was he?" Rick asked to fill the void of silence.

"He had run off with some local kids to learn how to surf." Magnum responded.  
"Did he ever get to learn?" Rick asked curiously.

"Yah. I found him around lunch time so I took him and his sister to a place where they could learn." Magnum responded.

And you stayed with them until dinner time?" Rick asked trying to keep the suspicion out of his voice.

"Then I went home for a long swim." Magnum said. Rick nearly let out a sigh of relief.

"And then?" Rick persisted.

"And then I went for a long run." Magnum said chuckling. "If you think I'd cheat on you Rick then you must be delusional." Magnum chide lightheartedly.

"Thomas." Rick said tiredly.

"Yes Rick?" Magnum asked innocently.

"Shut up." Rick said making Magnum chuckle.

"How can you get any work done is this?" Magnum asked waving his arm at nothing particular.

"In what?

"Night. Dark. It's so late. Can't we just go home? I'm so tired." Magnum pleaded.

"Yah sure Thomas. I'll just finish this up tomorrow." Rick said closing the folder on his desk at last.

Thomas drove them back to Robin's nest and they bolted to the guest house avoiding the lads as best they could. Magnum flopped down on the bed tired.

"Why can't we ever stay at my place?" Rick asked as he began changing into his pajamas.

"I could make it up to you." Magnum said seductively. Rick grinned and Magnum winked.

Rick grinned and left his pajama pants on the floor. He strutted over to Magnum's waiting form. Magnum began slowly unbuttoning his floral shirt. Rick grinned and pushed Magnum's shorts off. Soon enough they were both unclothed. Rick was on his back and Magnum was crouched over him.

"Only I am aloud to look at you like prey." Magnum growled grinning. Rick dragged his nails down Magnum's back. Thomas groaned and arched into the ministrations. Rick leaned up and captured Magnum's lips in his own. Rick began twirling their tongues, tracing the lines of teeth in Magnum's mouth. Magnum reached into his bedside drawer for his bottle of lube and after coating his length he began fingering Rick's hole. Rick moaned as he fucked himself on Magnum's hand and began nipping at his lover's lower lip. Rick let out a hiss as Magnum's fingers were replaced by his cock. Magnum began trailing kisses along Rick's jaw line and nipping at his ear. Rick grinned, the private investigator knew all the tricks to make Rick groan. Rick's hands found Magnum's chest and he began raking his nails down it. Magnum picked up speed as he took Rick's legs and put them on his shoulders to allow better access. Rick began moaning Magnum's name as he got closer to coming. His hands left the other man's chest to began pumping his own length. Magnum began nipping at Rick's neck and with that the smaller man came all over his own chest. He sighed in relief but his post orgasm bliss was interrupted as Magnum's thrusts continued. Magnum's lips began sucking and nipping at Rick's neck until there was a bright d and purple mark marring the perfectly tanned flesh. Rick smiled warmly; Magnum's favorite part of sex was leaving his mark. Magnum was very territorial over Rick, even more that Rick was of Magnum. Rick gasped as the soft perfect lips left his neck to regain their position on his lips. Rick kissed back fervently, tongues tangling and fighting for dominance. After a little while they broke apart for air and were only capable of incoherent speech such as moans and grunts. Magnum came and pulled out. They sat there together in happy pos orgasm bliss for a while, just happy being together.

"I'm going to be sore tomorrow." Rick commented after they had regained their composure enough to talk.

"Let's take a shower to clean this off." Magnum said motioning to Rick's stomach. Rick smiled and nodded before letting Magnum lead him carefully to the shower.

"I love you Orville." Magnum said grinning as he washed the smaller man off. Rick was too tired to make a snappy retort so he just stood there and let himself be washed by Magnum's large warm hands.

"I love you too Thomas."


End file.
